


Last Dance // SKAM Multiverse

by Miss_Movie_Junkie



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), SKAM (France), SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Italy) RPF, SKAM (Norway), SKAM (Spain), SKAM (TV) RPF, WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Alt er Love, Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Clubbing, Croana, Dancing, Datteo, Evak - Freeform, Everyone Is Gay, Eye Sex, F/F, Falling In Love, Fanvids, Girls Kissing, Girls in Love, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Multiverse, Mutual Pining, Nicotino - Freeform, Parallel Universes, Parallels, Romance, SKAM Season 3, Sobbe - Freeform, Teen Romance, Voyerism but just kissing, elu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Movie_Junkie/pseuds/Miss_Movie_Junkie
Summary: We all know and love the famous stare and kiss scene from SKAM. Well, here it is mashed together with the entire multiverse and their friends! Hope you guys like.***A multiverse fanvid to the song Last Dance by Scratch Massive. A whole lot of shenanigans and eye sex!
Relationships: Cris Soto Peña/Joana Bianchi, Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck), Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta, Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Last Dance // SKAM Multiverse

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow the Youtube redirect button and watch in 1080p with headphones for best quality viewing.

If the video does not work here, please follow the link below and see the video on my Youtube channel. Embedding is finicky. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XUBibP0xilA&t=1s  


Universes:  
Isak + Even - SKAM Norway  
Martino + Niccolò - SKAM Italia  
Lukas + Elliot - SKAM France  
Cris + Joana - SKAM Espana  
Matteo + David - DRUCK  
Robbe + Sander - wtFOCK

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? I'd love to get some feedback. Thanks so much for watching guys and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
